Peanutbutter & Beer
by K8i
Summary: Set after 'Tomatoes' Its Cece's birthday and the gang go out to Nicks bar to celebrate. The atmosphere is slightly tense due to Nick and Jess being on weird terms after their ass wiggling argument. Rated T as possible swearing etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own New Girl or anything affiliated to it.

**Title:** Peanut butter & Beer

**Summary:** Set after 'Tomatoes'

Its Cece's birthday and the gang go out to Nicks bar to celebrate. The atmosphere is slightly tense due to Nick and Jess being on weird terms after their ass wiggling argument.

**Ships:** Nick/Jess, Schmidt/Cece & Winston/Shelby

**A/N:** I am not a great writer, however I adore this show and the characters and I have been dying to create some sort of fic for Nick/Jess & Schmidt/Cece. I hope you enjoy it and have a bit of a giggle. Its currently a short fic not sure whether to continue it or not. Please review and let me know what you think!

**Chapter 1**

Jess's fist was beginning to sting, she had been banging on Schmidt's door for what seemed like an hour.

"Come on Cece its your birthday! You should be happy. Birthdays are magic! Who doesn't love cake and presents?"

She began slowly massaging her hand which now felt all tingly. The sound of Cece's stomping could probably be heard two floors below.

"Jess! It's not my birthday, I hate birthdays. Oh and by the way cake and presents are not magic? I woke up this morning to a carrot and dead mouse from Nadia, can you guess which one was the cake?"

Jess's nose wrinkled at the thought of Nadia handing a dead mouse to Cece. Due to Cece's non stop ranting about the Russian model she knew the mouse was indeed the cake.

"Cece please. We have real presents and a real cake waiting at Nick's bar. I have even made you a special pass the parcel, sexy style! Now I cant tell you exactly what presents I've selected for the game but I can tell you that I ventured into a sexy shop today, just for you! Now come on!"

No answer. She turned around and leaned back on the door. She let out a sigh which quickly turned into an awkward scream as she fell through the door which Cece finally decided to open. Still slightly dazed she slowly started to get up, thanks to the aid of her beautiful friend who seemed to be smiling a little,

"Ok Jess. I will show my face but just because you have done this for me and there will be tequila. Lets go."

Now she was stood up the dizziness faded and a smile plastered her face. The two girls quickly checked their appearance left for the bar, Jess linking their arms.

"Hey Cece, you will love the song I have written for you! It's nearly as good as that rap I did for you last year."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The bar was half full, a booth had already been reserved for them courtesy of Nick's awful handwriting, a few balloons and a banner. Schmidt immediately rushed to Cece's side to spoil her with the mass amounts of bouquets he had made specially. Winston was slopped on the leather seats with a beer in one hand and his arm around Shelby. They still seemed to be stuck together like glue which everyone still moaned about except for Jess who found it romantic.

The table was dotted with Happy Birthday confetti, and in the middle there was a small heap of presents. Cece's face lit up when she saw the booth, Jess noticed her shoulders relaxed a little. To be honest Cece hadn't had a 'birthday' with real friends for a long time. Only Jess, who she used to drag to clubs only to go home ridiculously drunk with a sober Jess half carrying her home. After kissing Schmidt and thanking him for the bombardment of flowers she greeted everyone with a hug,

"Thanks so much for doing this guys, its very sweet of you. The day started off god awful thanks to Nadia but I'm ready to get drunk and open presents."

Before Winston could ask why her day was awful Jess mimed to him to stop talking. Nick hadn't finished his shift yet so she motioned for the rest of the party to sit and begin opening presents. To say she isn't really a fan of getting older Cece was ripping the gift wrap from her first two presents with a huge grin across her face. They were from Winston and Shelby, a silk dressing gown with her initials embroidered onto it and a pair of ear plugs. Cece looked at Winston who already knew what she was going to ask,

"The dressing gown is from Shelby the ear plugs are from me. I figured the real gift will be the ability to block out Schmidt whenever you want to. Your welcome."

Whilst Cece thanked Winston and Shelby, Jess decided to go and see when Nick would be clocking off. She hadn't really spoken to him since the ass jiggling argument and things had gotten pretty weird. They hadn't looked at each other since that night or spoken. She still thought he needed to put $20 in the douche-bag jar.

_God he is such a.._

"Oh hey...Jess"

Typical Jess, concentrating too much on her thoughts and walking straight into Nick who had just finished his shift and was heading over to the booth. He was clutching a bottle of Tequila - which he managed to hold onto during their collision.

"Oh..um hey Nick. I was just coming to get you actually, yeah um..."

They were a few feet away from the booth. She noticed he was looking at the floor whilst rubbing the back of his head, he was just as awkward as her which made the corners of her mouth twitch just a little. She really didn't like fighting with him, with anyone, no confrontation! She finally stopped twiddling her hair and placed her hand on his shoulder,

"Okay Nick. I really don't like fighting with you. These last couple of days have been so weird not talking to you. I am sorry for the way I acted. I guess I was just venting, I had just dumped Russell in his fancy car and I come home to find you with Caroline, I was just in a bad place. I'm sorry."

After sighing for what felt like a million years he finally looked into her huge, blue eyes. He hated fighting with her and felt terrible about subjecting her to his wiggle. He had wrestled with possible feelings for her until Caroline had come back and he knew he reacted badly in the argument. He gave her hand a squeeze,

"I'm sorry too Jess. I was a jerk, and I'm sorry for making you watch the junk in my trunk bounce."

She giggled as they joined the others,

"Junk in your trunk?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

_2 Hours Later_

Three bottles of Tequila down and halfway through pass the parcel everyone was having a great time. Cece seemed to be enjoying her Birthday, Nick had even cracked open some of the cheap champagne that had been living under the bar unbeknownst to the staff except for him.

The game, so far, was a success. Cece was impressed with the surprises from the game which included furry handcuffs for Winston, a whip for Shelby, a pack of flavoured condoms for Jess and a cheap porno entitled "Do me dude" for Nick. The music stopped again and the parcel landed on Schmidt's lap. In his usual style he very carefully opened the package to reveal a leather thong with slave stitched on the crotch. Immediately he looked at Cece, his mouth grinning,

"Oh yeah Birthday girl it's on! You are the slave and I am the master! Hail to the Schmiddy! Birthday spanking for you, boom!"

Rolling her eyes she grabbed the thong and peeked at the label. After downing a another few gulps of Tequila she threw it back to him and smirked,

"Oh Schmidt, its a male thong idiot. So you are my slave you filthy little man!"

A chorus of laughter erupted as Schmidt stuffed the thong into his 'man-bag' which led to Jess's stomach twinging as she knew that thong would be put to good use.

_Bleurgh! Those two have a weird sexual chemistry which I will never be able to, or want to understand._

After the laughs had slowly simmered, Jess played the music again and purposefully paused it when Cece was holding the final parcel. Tearing the paper apart she pulled out the final gift. It was a rather large man shaped toy which Schmidt immediately to a huge disliking to. Winston and Nick went straight to mocking him,

"Oh Schmidt, Schmidt, Schmidt. That toy is going to take your beloved from you, are you jealous?"

Cece placed her new present under the table whilst her 'boyfriend' was still being mocked by his best friends,

"Are you jealous yours doesn't sparkle?"

Schmidt beckoned Cece to glare at them so the ridicule would eventually stop but she couldn't help but giggle, which soon led to one of Schmidt's ever so frequent, inappropriate comments,

"I will have you know that Cecilia and I have experimented with body glitter and mine sparkles brighter then that thing ever will."

It was silent for a second, all mouths were closed and eyes wide from horrible images of a sparkly Schmidt and then the laughter.

"Oh jesus Schmidt, you are hilarious! Body glitter man? Seriously?"

Jess was howling with laughter now, falling onto Nick who was also in hysterics. They were back to normal, turtle face was gone and nice Nick was back, she began to realise just how much she had missed him, she felt relaxed, musical even and dare she say it? Happy.

They were laughing so hard no-one had noticed the blonde appear behind them.

"Oh hey, Caroline..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Caroline was explaining how she had to get Nick's manager to let her in as she had tried calling but there was no answer, she didn't make too much of a fuss to his delight. A few more shots were drank and Caroline passed a card to Cece which held a fifty dollar note inside.

"Happy Birthday. Sorry about the lack of gift, Nick only told me about the party today."

Cece smiled and thanked the blonde who she actually disliked due to the many conversations with Schmidt and Jess, which consisted of why Nick is incredibly grumpy and not the best with women, mostly due to her. Caroline smiled back,

"No problem. So how old are you Cece?"

Jess immediately stood next to Cece squeezing her arm, her way of begging her not to go crazy on this woman. Everyone in the room knows not to ask Cece how old she is as it reminds her how long she has left in the modelling industry. Schmidt stepped in,

"Okay Caroline. Nick obviously didn't give you the heads up about how models have completely different, wonderful lives to you normal folks..."

Jess chose not to correct him that he is 'normal folk' and let him proceed, usually she likes to be in control of situations like this but to be honest she had a little to much tequila and her brain was hurting. Cece, much calmer than Jess had expected was trying not to punch the stupid woman who had dared to ask a model her age whilst Schmidt continued,

"In beautiful Cecilia line of work beauty is the utmost important part of the job. Age is never brought up unless you want to get into some hot model cat fight. From my understanding if you are asked your age you will lie and keep your real age secret until they torture it out of you. Or you get surgery."

Schmidt's statement was laughable but Jess was incredibly happy he had taken over her duties of keeping her best friend from dealing physical harm to Nick's girlfriend. The blonde was beginning to giver her a headache so she decided to step in,

"Hey everyone, why don't we all just chill..chillax and forget what Nick's crazy girlfriend is saying. I am going to bring out the cake and also treat you lucky dolls to a special birthday tune I have written for my dearest friend."

With a slight wobble here and there she disappeared into the kitchen, too drunk to notice she had just insulted Nick's girlfriend, the guy who she had only just made up with.

The kitchen was dark, even with the lights on. It took her a while to find the matches that were laid out in the side (_thank you Nick's boss_). When the last candle was lit she was about to pick up the cake only to be obstructed by turtle face who didn't seem very happy any more.

"JESS! What is wrong with you? You just called my girlfriend crazy."

He was trying to keep hushed but it wasn't really working,

"Look Nick she insulted my best friend on her birthday and...I'm not going to lie, I'm a little drunk...I don't like her Nick."

His eyes were beginning to bulge,

"WHY?"

She swallowed hard, she had just made up with Nick and now she was about to ruin their friendship, again. She promised herself she wouldn't bring it up as his friendship meant the world to her, but she couldn't lie to him, especially when she had consumed half a bottle of tequila. _Here goes._

"Because its true Nick. That woman made you miserable and here you are making yourself miserable all over again by changing who you are just to please her. It makes me really sad that she can't love you for who you are. You were fine before she arrived tonight, normal, nice, fun Nick and now your back to a whipped man."

She had never called anyone whipped before, she wished she hadn't now as it really wasn't helping the situation,

"Jess, I changed for myself. I was horrible. Always brooding, always drinking, slouching around the loft, being lazy, sleeping with college girls. Caroline has helped me."

She couldn't take this any more, this was enough confrontation for one night. Dreading their behinds would battle again - she was in too a fragile state - she turned away from him to pick up the cake only for him to obstruct her again, which resulted in the cake splattered all over the floor with only a dim light from a candle that had survived the impact.

"NICK! You are such a dou...Oh god..."

Panicking, she knelt on the floor using the remaining candle to see what horror lay before her. It hadn't survived, the cake was now mush. He joined her on the floor to attempt to help but...

SPLAT!

His face was now covered in thick strawberry frosting and sponge. He looked towards Jess, she wasn't smiling. Before she could get up he smeared a huge blob on her face, this continued for a couple of minutes until they both collapsed on the floor panting.

Looking at each other he couldn't help but think how adorable she looked with a blob of frosting sliding down her nose, he gently wiped it away. The weird feelings were surfacing again, his stomach was doing somersaults, his palms were getting sweaty, he looked at her, her face still angry.

Slowly he began to move while she just sat there, her eyes welling up. He hated seeing her like this, things had never gotten this bad. He moved closer to her, she was mumbling something,

"Nick...I'm sorry...I'm..."

Before she could finish his lips gently touched hers, only once, only for a second but he knew it was right. This is what he had been fighting for what felt like months. They slowly looked at each other, both taking in what had just happened.

Then she kissed him, more than once, more than a second. It felt right, it felt weird, it felt...

"Nick?"

**A/N: **So that's it at the moment, I hope it wasn't too awful. Please let me know what you think, it will be greatly appreciated. I am currently writing another 2 chapters so I will have them up tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey guys. After watching the "Backslide" episode I will be incorporating both that episode and the "See Ya" episode into this story but altering them slightly so they fit in nicely. Also a big thanks to MrsAlyssaStabler, tigerboobs, Valkyrie Ashleigh Smith and iCALeamy for your reviews as they are what keep me writing! I hope you enjoy this next chapter and please let me know what you think!

**Chapter 5**

There stood the blonde that had ruined everything, Caroline. Jess couldn't stop thinking why this woman just wouldn't disappear, she was nothing but trouble.

"Oh hey Caroline. Nick was just helping me. I...um...I ruined the cake."

She looked down at the pile of pink mush, it wasn't a pretty sight._ Schmidt is going to kill me. _Unbeknownst to Cece, Schmidt had spent a whole day making her the perfect cake, everyone was banned from the kitchen.

Grabbing a dustpan and brush she quickly scooped up the mess and disposed it in the trash, finishing the floor with a quick wipe of a mop. Whilst this was happening Nick quietly escorted a puzzled looking Caroline back to the party.

Their timing was impeccable as Schmidt suddenly appeared in the kitchen, he looked at Jess quizzically.

"Jess. What happened to you and Nick? You have been here a while, all you had to do was get the cake..."

Jess simply looked down at her feet, she really wasn't in the mood for the Spanish inquisition. She really wasn't in the mood for anything right now. Lifting her head, she noticed a grin appear on his face,

"Is it because you bitched about Caroline in front of everyone? Because that was hilarious, yo."

Walking towards him she placed her hand on his shoulder and began directing him back towards the party,

"Schmidt, lets get back to the party."

He stopped, suddenly remembering the cake he had made for his birthday girl. Glancing around the kitchen he soon realised it was nowhere to be seen.

"Jess, where is the cake?"

She looked at him, her eyes huge with guilt.

"Schmidt, the cake died."

He immediately went into panic mode, pacing the kitchen floor breathing heavily,

"Jess what did you do? Where is it? Do you know how long I spent creating the beautiful pink bliss? "

She suddenly remembered the cake falling, which quickly led to her reminiscing what had just happened before Caroline appeared.

_That kiss. _

Her face crumpled, she was so confused.

_A drunken mistake. Yep, just a stupid drunken mistake .Stupid turtleface._

She snapped out of it as Schmidt was now attempting to shake the answer out of her, she looked at him,

"The cake died Schmidt. It's in the trash. I'm sorry."

He let her go and was now headed towards said trash can. She had seen him act weird on numerous occasions but this time something was different.

"Schmidt what is the matter with you? Why are you acting all white rabbity?"

Before he cold open the trash can he turned to look at her,

"White rabbity..What the hell does that even mean Jess?"

She looked at him, her feet twitching,

"White rabbity...you know...the white rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. He was always running late and was super crazy about it."

To explain further she burst into the song, I'm late, I'm late. Schmidt quickly stopped her, he had both hands on each of her shoulders and looked rather serious.

"Okay Jess, just to stop you singing a song that really isn't relevant I will tell you. But, you cant say anything. Promise?"

She gently nodded her head, confused at what was happening. Her shook her gently,

"Swear on your favourite ribbon hat."

She nodded again but more firmly. He let her go,

"There was a ring in the cake. I strategically placed it under her name in icing so I knew which slice to give her."

It took her a while to register what Schmidt was saying but when she did realise her eyes started to tear up.

"Oh Schmiddy, you were going to present her with a promise ring? How romantic, for you."

He leaned on the side, which to Jess always looked like he was posing seductively,

"No Jess. I was going to ask her to marry me."

Her eyes definitely were not tearing up now, just wide with shock.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks you so much for your lovely reviews. Apologies for the late update, it was my birthday and I was distracted :-)

I love writing this story so I am looking forward to continuing it to help us through the break until season 2! May I ask kindly to keep your reviews coming please! I like to know how I am getting on! Thank you and enjoy,

**Chapter 6:**

The bar was still in one piece. Nick, Winston and Shelby were playing beer pong whilst Caroline and Schmidt were attempting some form of conversation. Schmidt had abandoned his idea of the proposal due to the mass amount of pink mush which was currently laying in the kitchen trash can instead of their now beer congested stomachs. After he made Jess promise for a second time on her ribbon hat he practically dived out of the kitchen and she slowly followed, dazed by his confession.

_Marriage huh? Maybe Schmiddy is slowly growing up.._

Cece had joined Jess who was now sitting behind the bar serving herself beer. Even in a drunken state Cece always managed to look amazing,

"What up Birthday girl?"

She moved a little to allow more space for her best friend to join her. They sat for a while, taking in their hazy surroundings, echoes of laughter bouncing off the walls.

After laughing at Winston's victory dance she turned to Cece to find the birthday girl tearful. She looked at her, something was definitely playing on her mind. She hadn't seen Cece this upset since she was unsuccessful at an audition for Americas Next Top Model.

"Jess. It's another year...not too long now."

She was trying her best to hide her sadness but her quiet sobs could never get past Jess,

"Oh Cece..what's the matter? What's another year?"

She managed to carefully stand so she could to attend to her friend who had now managed to suppress the sobs. Cece looked at her, still ridiculously pretty even with her tear stained face,

"Jess. I am another year older. My modelling career is drying up."

Jess was surprised, Cece was always so confident and passionate, she never gives up.

"No Cece, no way. You literally just did a perfume photo shoot yesterday and you were amazing. As soon as I saw that in my Women Are People Too magazine I ran to the store and purchased a couple bottles. Even though it smells like mouldy coffee I will wear the scent because you advertised it so well."

A ghost of a smile crossed Cece's lips, Jess had always known how to make her sadness subside. But this time it was different.

"Jess, you know modelling is everything to me. It's just..."

Her friends bright blue eyes grew wide with anticipation. She loved her best friend dearly and she was the only one she could confide in.

"Jess, I'm scared. I have this great thing going with Schmidt, whatever the hell it is and I'm scared he's going to leave me. God knows why I had to fall for him but I did and now...I am terrified I will lose him...and his douche bag ways."

She hugged her friend tightly.

_Why does Cece feel like this? She is beautiful and can get anything she wants. I literally have no idea why she fell for him but she's happy. They are happy, even if I still find it horrifying and weird._

She knew she had been quiet for too long and could feel Cece's sobs which had begun once again. Putting her arm around her she gently nudged her to continue.

"Schmidt loves models Jess. You see how excited he gets when he receives his monthly copy of Vogue. When my career is gone, I'm pretty sure he will be gone too and I'm not sure if I can handle something like that."

Wow. The first time Cece has fallen for someone and it had to be that crazy OCD room mate of hers. Jess was unsure how to deal with the current situation, the tequila really didn't help. She looked around the bar again, collecting her thoughts and caught a glimpse of Schmidt who was now leaning against the jukebox caressing his breast pocket of his shirt where the engagement ring was resting. Her eyes found Cece,

"Cece, Schmidt is absolutely crazy about you and as much as it pains me, it is so nice to see you two together, it's cute. Sickeningly cute. Look, we have had a little too much tequila and we are getting emotional. Its your birthday so lets go home, put on some fluffies and watch Who Framed Roger Rabbit, like the good old days."

Cece's face lifted and she gave Jess a gentle hug,

"Thanks Jess. Um...by the way...just because I am currently drunk and weirdly emotional right now, don't think I didn't notice the absence of you & Mr Grumpy."

She could feel her cheeks flush pink and tried to suppress the guilty look that was slowly distorting her face. She had a quick flashback to the cake, and him and _that_ kiss. Cece was tapping her feet impatiently.

"Come on Jess, my cake was knocked onto the floor. Something went down."

She hated lying but she wasn't ready to share the events that had happened not so long ago. She was still confused and angry with Nick which reminded her she needed to speak to him back at the apartment. He hadn't looked at her since he rushed out of the kitchen and straight back to Caroline.

"Nothing. We were arguing about who was going to bring the cake out and we accidentally knocked it onto the floor, which again I am soooo sorry for."

She felt Cece's inquisitive eyes burning into her guilty ones but thankfully she decided to say nothing and began gathering her things.

"Come on guys, back to the apartment."

Schmidt was suddenly snaking his arm around Cece,

"Let's go people. I want to give my birthday sex package to the birthday girl. Schmiddy birthday sex!"

Immediately everyone raced out of the doors, Nick tossing the keys at Schmidt yelling at him to lock up.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **So this next chapter is based mostly around the backslide episode and contains some of the script so Spoiler Alert! This is the longest chapter so far and hopefully the future chapters will be just as long. Please read and review, I appreciate it greatly. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

_The next morning.._

She really wanted to talk to Nick, she was still hugely annoyed with him and upset with how he handled things back at the bar. He completely blanked her for the rest of the night and followed Caroline everywhere with his tail between his legs. Now she was slumped in her closet listening to the same song over and over, Winston and Nick occasionally visiting her to share their unpleasant thoughts about the track. Flashbacks of what happened in the kitchen and what happened with Russell were now replaying in her head.

_Russell. Nick. Russell. Nick. I dumped lovely Russell then shared a kiss with Mr Turtle face. What is wrong with me? Russell was Prince Charming. Ugh!_

She sat for what felt like an hour and slowly her hangover seemed to ease off. She didn't even notice Cece who had joined her in the shadow of her closet all dressed up in Schmidt's hoody and sweat pants. After sitting quietly together for the next two repetitions of the song Jess finally spoke.

"Russell was perfect. What's wrong with me? Am I self sabotaging? Am I secretly a Cylon?"

Cece couldn't believe what utter crap was coming from her best friends mouth. There was definitely nothing wrong with her and she couldn't be a Cylon because Cece had no idea what one was.

"You just didn't love him."

Jess couldn't handle anything right now. Everything seemed to be falling apart and seeing the boys and Cece loved up was reminding her of just how messed up her love life was. She didn't know what love was, she thought she loved Spencer but since reflecting on their relationship it was definitely not the kind love she was hopeful for,

"But what if its me? What if I have some idea of Love in my head and its just totally wrong?"

Cece looked at her doughy eyed friend who was clearly confused about what she wanted. It hurt to see her like this but she knew that what Jess did was for the better.

"Do not second guess yourself, OK? It was a tough choice but it was the right choice."

She bit her lip, contemplating what a passionless relationship with Russell would have been like.

"Yeah...hmm..hmmm"

They sat there in silence for a few more seconds until Cece turned towards her, her sweet i-can-get-you-to-do-anything smile slowly stretching across her face,

"So what do you think about turning off that song?"

She shrugged,too many thoughts were swimming around her head for her to process,

"But I feel like I should..."

Cece glared at her, the smile disappeared,

"Off! Turn it off!"

The music stops and the voices of a relieved Winston and Schmidt echo throughout the apartment, she made a mental note to continually play this song if they were mean to her. Cece hands her a dress from the closet,

"Alright, lets go and get a drink because you really need to get out of this room"

Looking down at her feet, she wondered if she could face the world. Her voice fell to a whisper,

"I'm not ready..."

Before she could attempt to justify staying locked in her bedroom for the next week Nick and Caroline rushed through the door. The sight of them instantly made her feel hungover again. Nick was oddly energetic,

"Turn that song back on. Caroline and I made up a dance routine to cheer you up."

Caroline flashed a smile to Jess and Cece, unaware of their disapproval.

"Yeah well I'm going to dance and Nicks just gonna clap"

Nick nods and moves into a weird stance, anticipating Caroline's direction,

"I'll just clap. Ok."

Suddenly they erupt into a incredibly embarrassing form of dance which immediately made Cece's eyes roll. She looked at her friend,

"You about ready now?"

Without any hesitation she gathers the rest of her things and heads for the bathroom,

"Yeah I'm ready now"

Cece was currently in the toilet and Jess was being grilled by Schmidt.

"You have backslider written all over you."

She was in the middle of a ten minute lecture from Schmidt who was teaching her the meaning of backsliding and the countless examples of Nick post-Caroline. Since everything had happened she seemed to have no energy and the majority of their conversation consisted of her sighing or yawning.

Schmidt was in he middle of confessing the contents of the DVD Nick had created post-Caroline which began to improve her mood. The thought of Nick admitting all the reasons why he hated Caroline made her happy. She wasn't good enough for him and she knew this after spending a whole night with Winston and Schmidt bitching.

Cece arrived back from the toilets, still wearing sweat pants and a dirty hoody. She had a serious look on her face and she excused herself and grabbed Schmidt, they sat down in a booth and began a deep discussion. Sipping her rose wine she toyed with an old beer mat, lost in her thoughts. After a while she looked up to find Nick, his face unreadable,

"What is going on Jess?"

Narrowing her eyes at him she slowly lets herself slide down the back of her bar stool,

"I was just thinking about this word that I learned from Schmidt. Backsliding."

She was now sitting in an awkward position. Nick's eyebrows were raised and his ever so present turtle face returned,

"Oh so I'm a backslider? Ok, sure. Look...did Caroline physically, mentally and emotionally abuse me for years? Yes!"

A sigh escapes her lips, he chooses to ignore it and continues,

"But she changed. Its about timing and the first time around we weren't ready to work at it and now we are. Besides, Caroline is way hotter than that voice in my head, who sounds like Tom Wait and tells me that I'm a failure and I look bad in hats. I don't want to spend my whole life with him, you know what I mean?"

Her eyes are now on her hands which are rested on the bar, fidgeting,

"Ok."

He lets out a sigh of relief but stops when she whispers something he hoped she had forgotten, due to the ridiculous amount of alcohol they had consumed the previous night.

"So did you tell Caroline that you kissed me the other night."

He stills, his jaw hanging open. After a few seconds he gathers himself, his voice now a harsh whisper,

"I didn't kiss you, you kissed me!"

Her bright blue eyes are now incredibly wide, she adjusts her body so she is sat bolt upright, her elbows propped up on the bar.

"What is wrong with you Nick? Something happened last night that has definitely changed our friendship and you have been avoiding me ever since. Why wont you talk to me? Do I have to get the feeling stick out? We need to talk about this."

Pulling her bag onto the table she began to fish around the contents, seeking out her travel size feeling stick. Before she can retrieve it, he stops her,

"No Jess. We don't need to talk about it. We both know it was a drunken mistake. That's it!"

Before she can even begin to fathom his words he disappears into the staff room. Hurt by his attitude and actions she pulls her phone from her bag and dials a number,

"Its me. I've been thinking a lot about you."

_The next morning_

Retrieving her keys from the stiff lock she quietly tip toes into the kitchen only to find Nick in his boxers and t-shirt eating cereal.

"Morning Jess."

She attempts a smile but fails miserably, her anger clearly evident. He begins to get up so she forces him back onto his seat accidentally knocking the bowl of cereal.

"Nick. One hundred dollars."

Confusion silences him as she continues,

"One hundred dollars. Douche bag jar."

He attempts to get up but is stopped again,

"You know I don't have any money Jess. Can you just stop please, we talked about this.."

He clearly underestimated just how angry she was which was apparent in his squeal after she pinches him, hard.

"Nick, if it was just a drunken kiss why haven't you told Caroline? Why do I feel like I'm losing you? This.." she points at herself then Nick, "...this is awkward and I don't like it. I don't want to lose a great friend. You should tell her Nick."

He finally breaks free of her and pushes her up against the breakfast bar, invading her personal space. The smell of him slowly rises and invades her nostrils, his look unreadable,

"I haven't told her Jess because she doesn't need to know. It was a drunken mistake. Like your backslide last night. I'm not that stupid, your doing the damn walk of shame!"

Shocked by their current position her voice retreats to a squeak, unsure of what is happening,

"What about the beach Nick? Do you remember what you said to me?"

His hand is now rubbing his forehead, frustration is something that affects him regularly,

"I said I liked you."

"Do you?"

He couldn't answer. His body was still pressed to hers, pinning her to the breakfast bar. Their breathing quickened into panting, their eyes locked. Her eyes, he always became lost when he looked into those huge blue pools. Her scent was intoxicating, overpowering. Before he knew it he was leaning towards her, the gap between their lips closing fast. She closed her eyes but it never came. After a few seconds they fluttered open to find his face moving in the opposite direction, her body was then freed from his. She didn't know what to say, she couldn't wrap her head around what had just happened. He retreats into his bedroom, avoiding the situation once more,

"Jess, I'm sorry. Please lets just forget all of this. I'm happy, I need to settle and Caroline has helped me realise this. I need to go, there's something I need to do."

Later that day...

Five empty teacups filled the table she was occupying. She had been sat in the coffee shop for what seemed like hours, replaying what had happened, over and over again in her head. After a while it all pieced together.

_What Cece said about him saying my name, our feet pointing mishap which led to our random brushing teeth night, what he said on the beach, when he sang Time Of My Life, when he stood up to Spencer, the look he gave me when we were in the back of Winston's 'car', when we were trying to get Sarah out of my room, the ass wiggling argument, that kiss...what happened earlier.._

Draining the last drops of her tea a sudden realisation hits her. After all this time she was concentrating so much to get him to confess what was going on she had missed something vital.

_I like him...I like...Nick...Mr Grumpy Pants...Mr Turtle Face...Mr Bartender...Grumpy Old Man..._

Putting the tea cup down she threw a tip at the bus boy and ran back to the apartment. She needed to apologise. All this time she was harassing him and putting pressure on him when she should of paid attention to how she was feeling.

_Back at the apartment_

When she arrives at the apartment she is out of breath and finds Winston and Schmidt at the breakfast bar sipping beers. Winston has something hanging from his ear and from the sounds of things she had interrupted one of Schmidt's many insults.

"Hey guys, have you seen Nick?"

Schmidt looks at her, his eyes wide,

"Well..um... this should be fun. Yeah, Nick has something to tell you too. He's in the bathroom."

As she approaches the bathroom her stomach begins to do somersaults. The room is warm and wet, he was in the shower.

"Nick?Nick! Hey!"

Wrapping a towel around his waist he slowly climbs out of the shower, water splashes trickling down his body. She is mesmerised by him,, She has seen him naked before but that was before her epiphany. This was different. She took the opportunity to appreciate him, he was more manly then Spencer and Paul, they were lank compared to him,

"What is it Jess?"

It took a few more seconds to compose herself. She hoped her wandering eyes hadn't been too obvious,

"Um...You're wrong! All the stuff you said about Caroline the thing about timing and it just making sense..No! Because if you really love someone its simple."

Her eyes were sparkling and he was trying his best not to fall into them,

"Ok. Well I understand what your saying but..."

She held her hand up so she could continue,

"You deserve something amazing.." her eyes were the brightest blue, full with sincerity, "and you deserve love. I know you don't want to be alone but...I'm going to be there and I'll tell that Tom Wait voice in your head to shut up."

He smiles, that smile that now sends her knees into jelly. She breaks the silence with a silly impression,

"We don't have to settle, Nick. You're the best."

He stares at her for a moment, his brain isn't connecting with his body. He cant stop. Closing the gap between them his lips find hers within seconds. His tongue begins exploring her mouth. She responds, her hands are in his hair, then caressing his face and back into his hair. Pushing her up against the toilet door his hands move slowly down her body, she arches her back in response. Their kiss is more passionate now, their lips swelling from the fast, hard contact. His hand reaches the hem of her skirt, her breathing quickens with excitement. He stops. His hands release her and he punches the opposite wall.

"Shit!"

Whilst rubbing his potentially broken hand he looks at her, his grief stricken face leaves her reeling. She takes a step toward him but he steps back,

"I'm moving in with Caroline. I can't do this. We signed the lease this afternoon."

Her world begins to slowly crash around her. She suddenly feels incredibly sick and tears begin to sting her bright blue eyes, illuminating them further.

"Jess...thanks for saying those things and thanks for everything. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you at the bar and I shouldn't have kissed you know. I'm really sorry."

The tears she was desperately holding back begin to pour mercilessly as she watches him walk away.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the reviews, you guys really do inspire me to continue. I have just been going through the previous chapters and spotted many spelling/grammar mistakes so I do apologise! So I used a small scene from 'See Ya' in this chapter so if you haven't seen it SPOILER ALERT! Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

The wall didn't seem remotely interesting especially after staring at for the last hour. Nick was leaving and it was not good news. After the insanity in the bathroom she had cried the entire night and succumbed to the only thing that could make her life a tiny bit better, a whole tub of Ben & Jerry's. Winston and Schmidt were also handling the news rather terribly although to Jess it seemed as though they didn't put up much of a fight and now they had interviewed a new room mate who would be moving in later in the evening,

_What has this awful woman done to us. We are torn apart. She is the Yoko to our Beatles. Urgh!_

Rolling over to the other side of her bed her thoughts soon drifted to the less than warm breakfast meeting she endured that morning,

"As you guys know I am moving in with Caroline and I'm glad we can talk about this like adults"

Nick rested his arms on the chair, avoiding her gaze. Schmidt's voice soon interrupted the awkward silence,

"Caroline is er...quite the baker."

Throwing Nick his most sarcastic smile he tosses a cookie with great force to the floor, only for it to bounce somewhere in the apartment where no one would find it. Ignoring his friends random outburst he looks quickly around the table,

"Anything else anyone?"

This was it, her last chance to remind him of just how big of a mistake he was making,

"Your making a huge, life ruining mistake by moving in with a woman who made you an agoraphobic, turtle faced borderline alcoholic."

Narrowing her eyes at him she felt she had put her point across, quickly glancing at Schmidt and Winston she was hopeful for a change of heart. Nick ran his hand through his hair, exasperated,

"I'm gonna start over as this did not go the way I planned. As you guys know I'm leaving so there are some things we need to sort out."

Winston looked to Nick, his face unreadable. Then came the sarcasm,

"Yeah, like what am I going to do with all the extra money I have now that I don't have to cover for you any more."

He began stroking an invisible beard,

"Maybe Ill buy a city.."

Schmidt was clearly amused by this point and began joining in Winston's ridiculous plans,

"And you can open a mall and call it Winston's corners."

She couldn't believe what was happening. Her last attempt to stop Nick was failing miserably and her fellow room mates had abandoned her,

"What are you guys doing? Your just sitting here and letting this happen"

Their joking ceased and Winston looked at her,

"What else are we going to do? The guy obviously knows what he wants."

Her heart sank, she was losing one of her best friends to a woman who practically tore his heart out and performed an Irish dig upon it. She would never do that to him, the night in the bathroom was beyond weird but she knew there were sparks and they couldn't be ignored. He was the only person who could make that turtle face and still make her smile. Blinking back tears, she slowly looked up at Nick who now looked incredibly serious,

"I do. I'm sorry guys. I'm gonna go pack the last of my things."

He was gone. Without even looking at Winston or Schmidt she ran to her room, tears stinging her eyes. She had lost him. She had lost her potential passionate, turtle faced best friend. She began to think back to all the conversations, fights and obscene drunken antics and realised that he had always been there for her. He was always the first to check if she was okay if she was upset, he sang Dirty Dancing to her to make her smile after knowing her for only a few days. The beach. The night at the beach when he confessed how much he really liked her. It soon dawned of her that she had always felt something for him but was always convincing herself he was just a really good friend who she couldn't stand to lose.

Sitting down at her dressing table she delicately dabbed her eyes to stem the tears that had began to fall. After a few minutes there was a soft knock on her door and Nick's head appeared,

"Hey Jess. Can I come in a minute?"

Her bright blue eyes were wide with anticipation. She was at a loss of words. Feigning a small smile she beckoned him in, her voice a whisper,

"What do you want Nick?"

Sitting on the edge of her bed his head fell into his hands, this was a typical sulky Nick move so she waited, intrigued. After a few minutes his barely audible voice broke through the awkward silence,

"Jess, I wanted to apologise for the other night in the bathroom. I've been stressed lately and I was...confused. I want you to know that what happened was a mistake. A typical giant, screwed up Nick Miller mistake. I love Caroline, were moving in together and I know you don't like it but please..."

His hands slowly began to massage his head, the craziness of the last few weeks situation was clearly affecting him. She walked to the bed and sat next to him, her voice now audible,

"No Nick I don't like it. I don't like her and I don't like the way she treated you. I don't like the fact that you have no faith in yourself to find that one person who genuinely makes you happy, who will play True American with you until you pass out, who will call your mom at Christmas to tell her you missed your flight, who will love your old man clothes and not change you into something your not. I think there is that person for you Nick,"

They looked at each other, eyes full with emotion. Shifting closer to him she reaches for his hand and gently places it in hers and once again she feels the sparks. Her breathing quickens as she places her free hand on his cheek, his eyes closed. They were both lost in the unfamiliar moment and hadn't noticed Caroline standing in the doorway,

"Nick? What the hell is going on?"

Jess's hands immediately fall to her side as Nick shoots up from the bed, once again the situation had taken a turn for the worse.

**A/N:** So, I hope you enjoyed it. Very excited to upload the next chapter. Thank you again for reading and please leave a review, I love to know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9: Fighting Words

**A/N:** Hey! Apologies I haven't updated in a while, I have been suffering with writer block :( Any who here is the latest chapter which I think Is my favourite so far! I was giggling when writing this one. Thankyou again for reviewing it really does help inspire me to write more! There will be some more Schmidt/Cece coming soon. I hope you enjoy and as always please please please let me know what you think!

**Chapter 9**

"Nick?"

He stood frozen, unsure of what to do. Caroline then diverted her attention to Jess who now was staring down trying her hardest not to break her gaze at the beautiful wood floor beneath her,

"Jess? Want to tell me why you were stroking my partners face?"

Jess broke her silence with a giggle,

"Partner?"

Caroline was becoming increasingly irritated and crossed her arms trying to stem her anger,

"Yes, Jess. Partners. Nick and I will be living together which constitutes a partnership. Have a problem with that?"

Her icy stare nearly made Jess fold,

"I er...I don't.."

She slowly stood up so she was face to face with Caroline's icy glare. She really was pretty, this annoyed her. Ignoring Jess's movement she continued,

"Good, because there really isn't anything you and the guys can do to stop him. Nick knows what he wants and thankfully it's me. I have been waiting so long to get him out of this frathouse environment and into an actual home. He has been living like a drop out for so long he needs a change and I'm glad he chose me to help him with that change,"

Jess couldn't believe what she was hearing or seeing, Nick's 'beloved' was insulting him and the rest of the room mates and he just stood there, head in hands trying to make himself invisible.

_Typical Nick Miller, always trying to avoid the crazy situations he usually starts._

Walking to him she removes his hands from his face and looks him directly in his eyes which become consumed by her huge blue ones. Ignoring Caroline she proceeds to break Nick out of his cocoon,

"Nick. Nick!"

He blinks registering her voice, she continues

"What is wrong with you? You need to talk to Caroline."

Caroline is soon beside Jess pulling Nicks hand and slowly leading him to the door. When they reach it she lets him hover and turns back towards Jess,

"Jess, I heard your argument with Nick when I was in his room. His awful reggae music cant hide your weird, pitchy voice. You may not like me but deal with the fact that you cant always get what you want. He chose me over the three of you. He wants to be better and I can help him with that."

Jess still couldn't believe the bull that was coming from the annoying, probably fake, blonds mouth,

"What, so he's just some project to you? Do you think that he will acknowledge this as trying to make up for being such a sucky girlfriend the first 100 times round?"

Caroline's face grew redder as she reached her limit,

"Look Jess, you and your giant nose need to stay out of our business. Why don't you, Schmidt and Winston get ready for the next loser who will be living with you, which I hear is today."

SLAP!

Jess had never really slapped anyone before, which in this situation made her incredibly oblivious to the responsive slap that soon stung her face seconds after.

"You wench!"

Not her best but she didn't have time to think of anything better as Caroline was heading directly for her.

Winston and Schmidt were sat at the counter accompanied by the faint sounds of Caroline grilling Jess in the background. Winston cracked open another two beers and handed one to his incredibly vain friend,

"So what do think is going to happen Schmidt? Shall we intervene. I mean she is kind of insulting us a little too much."

Schmidt sipped his beer carefully before responding,

"You know, I have absolutely no idea Winston. Maybe we should navigate to somewhere closer, in ear shot."

Winston slowly placed his beer on the coaster which Schmidt had dutifully supplied earlier and shook his head,

"We cant spy on our friends Schmidt. I mean its wrong."

Schmidt nodded his head,

"Yeah...totally wrong."

They both went silent, only the muffled sounds of Jess were filling the room. Within seconds both of them shot out of their seats, excited at the prospect of spying. As soon as they reached the corridor a slap echoed throughout the flat, closely followed by another. They decided it was time to breach the argument and stormed into Jess's room only to find Nick frozen to the spot and Jess and Caroline rolling around on the floor.

Schmidt looked at Winston, his eyes pleading for him not to interrupt the commotion but was denied as he was directed towards helping Nick who was still hovering near the doorway. He nodded with regret and went to snap Nick out of his frozen state. Winston had the more irritating task of pulling the two crazy women apart. He could hear their insults through struggled breaths,

"You crazy...singing...freak!"

"Stop moving..you...silly...blond...cuckoo lady"

Winston finally pried them apart, cursing in the process. Jess collapsed on her bed, slowly regaining her breathing whilst Caroline was stood, brushing down her hair and fixing her clothes. She looked at Nick who had just been slapped by Schmidt,

"Nick. Choose. Now. Me or Jess. I'm not waiting anymore."

A/N: Violence is never the answer FYI however the thought of Jess and Caroline in an awkward heap on the floor I couldn't resist!


	10. Chapter 10: Dirty Dancing Anyone?

**A/N:** Hi guys. I just wanted to say a big thank you for all of your lovely reviews, they really do keep me writing! It has been raining here in blighty all weekend so I have had plenty of time to write a few bmore chapters, so this week will be filled with updates! I hope you enjoy this next chapter and I look forward to hearing what you think!

**Chapter 10**: Dirty Dancing anyone?

It had been 12 hours since Nick had left with Caroline. Jess's pillow was stained with her mascara, and her cheek was till tender from the slap. Attempting to wash the flashbacks of Nick and the fight away she decided it was time to move to another moping spot. Cece had called the school informing them of her 'sickness' as she knew her best friends grieving process could take a while.

The guys were at work and as she walked to the leather sofa she noticed just how much the atmosphere had changed since turtle face had left. Tossing her pillow and blanket on to the worn leather couch she walked to the kitchen to stock up on Cherry Garcia.

_What is wrong with him? I guarantee he will turn into a alcoholic if he stays with her. Stupid Caroline!_

She giggled to herself, a drunken Nick always made her laugh. It reminded her of the beach, how he had drunkenly confessed to his liking of her.

_I like you a lot. I really do, I'm glad you're around._

Then came the sadness, again. Running back to the leather sofa she jumped under her blanket and tried to hide from the world. What made it worse was the couch itself, it smelled just like him.

_Dirty Dancing it is._

Through her tears she managed to press every button on the remote until Dirty Dancing lit up the still broken screen.

_I still cant believe that duck tape is holding. Ah Mr Miller, ever the handyman. _

She watched the film, it still got to her. Even in Spanish.

_Stupid remote language thingy._

It didn't take her long to fall into a dreamless sleep.

"Jess!"

Her eyes opened, her surroundings slowly coming into focus. She looked up to find Schmidt flapping an envelope and Cece holding her hand,

"Hey...um...hey guys...What's up?"

Schmidt was still in his work clothes, a huge grin plastered across his face,

"Hey Jess. You will never guess what I have found in the mailbox?"

She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes,

"I'm fine Schmidt, thanks."

Cece handed him the douche-bag jar. He rolled his eyes,

"I'm sorry Jess. I take it from the horrendous dungarees and the empty cartons of Cherry Garcia that you are still heartbroken over Mr Chicago moving in with that horrible woman. You shouldn't worry, you know why?"

She raised her eyebrows at him, knowing something awful was about to follow his previous sentence,

"...because I know that she will drive him insane, again, and he will come running right back to us with his tail between his chubby legs. Fo sho!"

Cece had now moved from the sofa to her inappropriate boyfriend who was now nursing the back of his head,

"Seriously Schmidt! Douche-bag jar. Again!"

He wandered over to the kitchen and placed the nearly full jar on the counter. Jess was now sat up on the sofa attempting to pull her hair into some form of a plait.

"Schmidt, don't you miss him? I know its only been 12 hours but think about it, you're a bro down..."

Struggling, she pushed herself up from the couch and slowly made her way to the kitchen counter, not eating anything but ice cream had made her feel all fuzzy. Schmidt was now hanging his head and she could of sworn a tear escaped his eye,

"He was my brother from another mother. The Brad Pitt to my George Clooney. The milk to my duds..."

Jess felt bad, she knew Schmidt was trying to be strong for her due to her intolerance of hurt but she had never seen him this sad, not even when he missed the final of Americas Next Top Model. He had been friends with Nick much longer then she had and she hadn't even thought of how much he missed his room mate,

"I'm sorry Schmidt. I know I have been super sad and not paid any attention to anyone. Like you said, he will be back."

It hurt to pretend to smile but she managed to pull it convincingly as Schmidt's mood did a one eighty, he put the opened envelope on the table,

"Genslinger!"

She shrugged and looked down at the opened envelope. It was a little bit posh and something with lace on it was inside. Schmidt's grin lit up his face,

"The slinger is getting hitched this weekend yo! He and Asian Jess are taking the leap this Saturday and were all invited! Have you seen the invitation its exquisite, crafted with such beauty."

Lifting the invitation out of its protective pocket she eyed it carefully. It was pretty. As she finished reading the soppy love poem at the end someone knocked at the door. Jumping off of his stool Schmidt ran and answered it. She couldn't see who it was so she turned back to study the invitation once more.

_I can't believe he is actually getting married. Well, props to you Mr Genslinger._

Leaving the door slightly ajar Schmidt ran like a mad man over to the TV. Jess and Cece had retreated to the sofa and were eyeing him suspiciously as he rummaged through a drawer. After a few minutes he snatched what looked like a wallet and ran hastily back to the door and swung it wide open.

There he was.

His beard was definitely making a comeback and his hair was dishevelled as ever. His eyes were wide due to the shock of seeing her, what he had done to her. He had specifically asked Schmidt to leave the door closed so that they wouldn't see each other but the dumb ass was too hasty.

She looked tired although her eyes were still wide and bright blue, she was in her dungarees and looked distraught. After Schmidt handed him his wallet he looked at her one last time and left, without muttering a word.

_Shit. What have I done?_


	11. Chapter 11: A Teachers Wedding

**Chapter 11: **A Teachers Wedding

The day of Genslinger's wedding had arrived, Schmidt was over excited as was Winston. Jess was sat on her bed religiously smoothing her navy blue dress over her thighs, Schmidt had once again been directing her on how to shave her limbs. Since the overly awkward visit from Nick she had completely withdrawn herself from everyone, playing the last few weeks over and over in her head, torturing herself. That was until Cece came in, guns blazing,

"Hey Jess. I hope your ready. Time to go!"

Cece entered her room looking beautiful as usual, a deep red dress clung to her curves in all the right places. She was sure Schmidt had passed out somewhere, thanking god he was now allowed to take her best friend to public events.

Standing up she looked at herself in the mirror. To say she had been wallowing around the flat for the last few days she looked pretty good. Her hair was down and flowing and her navy blue strapless dress showcased her figure elegantly. After completing a spin for Cece she grabbed her bag and followed her friend out of the door.

On her way to the front door she peeked into Nick's old room. The new tenant hadn't moved in yet due to issues with their current landlord, which made Jess wonder if they had chosen the right candidate. Before they could leave the apartment, she began to panic,

"I'm sorry guys, I don't think I can do this. I mean, I'm still really bummed were a man down."

Schmidt nodded for Cece and Winston to continue to the lift whilst he helped his friend,

"Come on Jess. Nick isn't going to be there. He wasn't here when we got the invitation, remember?"

She slowly started to nod, her eyes slowly reaching Schmidt's,

"I suppose I could do with some fresh air.."

He locked the door behind them and slowly ushered her to the lift where Cece and Winston were holding the doors open,

"Yes you do Jess. Just think, fresh air, canapés, champagne and maybe even some dancing."

She smiled. Maybe this is what she needed, alcohol and time with her friends. She turned to Winston who was now pressing the ground floor button,

"Hey, do you think Paul will sing? I mean, he does have a lovely singing voice..."

He shrugged, an image of Paul singing the Bohemian Rhapsody made him feel a little uneasy,

"Actually, I'm more concerned about him getting tooo emotional. Ugliest. Crier. Ever."

* * *

Bubbles, doves, munchkins and flowers. Thousands of flowers. She knew the wedding would be over the top but this was something else. Before she had chance to make a hasty exit, the blushing groom bounded towards them, engulfing them all in bear hugs.

"Hey guys. Thank you so much for coming!"

After he smothered her friends with his hugs he saved Jess for last, nearly suffocating her in the process,

"And Jess! Thank you! If it wasn't for you this would have never happened!"

After flashing her his biggest smile he soon noticed one of the room mates was missing,

"Oh no, where's Nick?"

Jess looked to Schmidt who had already placed his hand on Paul's shoulder,

"Look bro, Nick can't make it. He's really sick, bartenders flu. I'm sorry."

The room mates braced themselves for what they thought would be Paul's embarrassing tears but they never came as he managed to pull himself together,

"Oh ok. That really sucks. Listen, the ceremony will be starting in about ten minutes so why don't you go find your seats. Just follow the yellow brick road."

Sarcasm dripping from her words, Cece couldn't help her next sentence,

"Yellow brick road? Seriously?"

Laughing, he ushered them towards the delicately dressed chairs,

"Yeah. It's Jen's favourite movie. Go! Have fun!"

As instructed they followed his direction and were ushered into their seats. Fifth row back, far enough so if needed, Jess could knock back a few gulps if Winston's flask she had 'borrowed.'

Other guests began taking their seats and the wedding began to take shape. Schmidt and Cece were holding hands and making googly eyes at each other which made Jess immediately clutch at the flask which was hidden in her clutch. She noticed the chairs to her right were vacant which meant there was a passing out spot if needed. The music started and Somewhere Over The Rainbow filled the garden, someone tapped her on the shoulder,

"Excuse me? Can we get..."

Caroline.

_How many times am I going to bump into her? _

As her sworn enemy ignored her and pushed past to the vacant seats she was once again face to face with Nick.

_Fantastic. Sat next to lovey dovey couple at a Wizard Of Oz wedding. Well done Jess._

The music grew louder and and the guests stood and watched as the bride walked down the yellow brick road, accompanied by her parents. After a few minutes the music faded to stop and and the guests once again took to their seats, some more comfortable than others.

The reverend had begun the traditional welcoming. Jess was now panicking, sandwiched between Cece and Caroline with nowhere to run. Well, without making a scene. She hastily pulled the flask from her clutch and took a huge swig of the liquid which as it turns out wasn't Vodka.

Her spluttering didn't interrupt the ceremony but her coughing fit after did. After what felt like an eternity and after receiving death glares from the majority of the guests her coughing subsided. She felt she had to say something,

"Sorry everyone! Please continue getting married, its great!"

Closing her eyes she sat back down, hoping the ground would swallow her whole. She looked at Winston who was whispering something to her,

"Jess is that my flask?"

Her bottom lip was out and she nodded slowly. His whisper became more serious,

"That's not Vodka, Jess! Remember my boss Joe? That is his home made moonshine!"

Immediately she regretted 'borrowing' the flask and tossed it back to Winston. Folding her arms she ignored the shocked looks from Caroline and Nick and focused back on the wedding.

* * *

The wedding though incredibly cheesy was beautiful. Jess had dabbed fiercely at her eyes ever since the vows. They were now at the reception where drinks were flowing and the sounds of Mr and Mrs Genslinger's karaoke version of Time after Time filled the tent. She had now resorted to hiding under one of the tables, swigging a bottle of champagne. She had been sat there for a while, reminiscing about how the last time at a wedding she was rescuing a drunken Nick from Caroline and the slow chicken dance.

_Ah, that song is a classic!_

Schmidt soon joined in on her wedding fort, his tie now undone,

"Hey Jess. How you holding up?"

It still amazed her how through all of his douche baggery ways he was a good person. She smiled and squeezed his arm, slightly fuzzy from the champagne,

"Hey Schmiddy. Can I...Can I tell you something?"

He grabbed the bottle from her, placing it out of her reach. He nodded for her to continue.

"I think I've fallen for turtle face. He makes me feel all twirly and fiery."

He said nothing as she proceeded,

"I haven't told anyone, not even Cece. I didn't know what is was until Blondie was back in the picture."

She emphasised 'Blondie' with as much disdain as she could muster,

"We were going really good. Until Caroline came back and brainwashed him."

She stopped talking as she was suddenly consumed by hiccups. Schmidt's face lit up,

"Finally Jess! The truth comes out. Winston! Damn, I owe you fifty bucks!"

Winston and Cece soon joined them under the table which had now become more cramped. He snatched the money out of his friends hand and focused his attention back to Jess,

"So you finally admitted your feelings and I'm fifty bucks richer. Thanks Jess!"

She looked to her best friend who was avoiding her gaze, she knew immediately she was once again kept out of a shenanigan,

"Cece? Cece what's going on?"

After squeezing past the guys and throwing Jess her most sympathetic look she made it to her best friend,

"Jess. Sweetie. We all kind of knew you and Nick had a weird thing going on. We just knew you had to find it out for yourself. I mean, remember what happened the last time I tried to tell you?"

Jess looked at her best friend, the champagne still tingling the back of her throat. Cece smiled and continued,

"You told him you didn't use toilet paper and spent the entire afternoon worrying about where his feet were pointed."

She couldn't quite comprehend what was going on and made a mental note to blame it on the alcohol.,

"Well, I'm glad I told you guys because I have felt horrible these last few weeks. I lost my feeling stick which made it even harder to tell you guys."

Winston flinched, realising that sooner or later he would have to confess to 'borrowing' the feeling stick to help his boss deal with his issues. Before Jess could confess _the_ twirly kisses Genslinger popped his head into their fort,

"Hey guys. I put your names down for karaoke and its your go! Come on!"

His head disappeared and as they left the safety of their table fort their names were called by the DJ,

"Ok everybody. Please welcome Winston, Jess, Schmidt and Nick who will be singing Alright by Supergrass!"

Jess attempted to runaway but was stopped by Paul he pushed her towards the DJ who was dressed as the tin man,

"Please Jess. I wouldn't be married to the girl of my dreams if it wasn't for you. This will make a great wedding present and if I remember correctly you loved listening to Supergrass while we made lovelies."

She turned to face him, jaw open due to shock,

"Paul, seriously! You are a married man now so please stop referring back to our sexual encounters!"

She grabbed a glass of champagne and joined Winston and Schmidt on stage where four mics awaited them. To her surprise a drunken Nick had also made his way to the stage,

"The slinger! This is for you and your beloved new wife! Relationships, woo yeah!"

The music started and after shooting daggers at Nick she began to sing,

"We are young, we run green,

Keep our teeth, nice and clean,

See our friends, see the sights, feel alright,

We wake up, we go out, smoke a fag,

Put it out, see our friends,

See the sights, feel alright,

Are we like you?

I can't be sure,

Of the scene, as she turns,

We are strange in our worlds"

Schmidt and Winston, encouraged by their best friend alcohol had now joined Jess to Cece's delight. Jess was now jumping around and playing air guitar,

"But we are young, we get by,

Can't go mad, ain't got time,

Sleep around, if we like,

But we're alright,

Got some cash, bought some wheels,

Took it out, 'cross the fields,

Lost control, hit a wall,

But we're alright,

Are we like you,

I can't be sure,

Of the scene, as she turns,

We are strange in our worlds,"

Nick now had one arm around Jess and the other around Winston as he joined them in terrible unison,

"But we are young, we run green,

Keep our teeth, nice and clean,

See our friends, see the sights, feel alright,

Are we like you,

I can't be sure,

Of the scene, as she turns,

We are strange in our world,

But we are young, we run green,

Keep our teeth, nice and clean,

See our friends, see the sights, feel alright."

As the song came to a close they had all bust into their own weird dance moves to the audiences delight. Caroline watched them, arms folded.


	12. Chapter 12: Photo Booth Part II

**A/N: **Hi guys thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews. Amy136 thanks for the tip, I will work on it (I will be roping my boyfriend in from Chapter 13 onwards so he can check my grammar and structure etc.) Thank you to jrweber for sticking with me, your comments always make me smile and to the rest of you lovely people for taking the time out of your day to read my fic. Much love to you all.

So this next chapter was fun to write and I am very pleased with where it is heading, so have a read and let me know what you think.

**Chapter 12**: Photo Booth - Part II

The photo booth, now a common accessory at wedding receptions. A place where you can sit with your friends and have silly photos taken. A place where couples can have pictures taken preparing for their future nuptials. The photo booth was a happy place for everyone, excluding Jess who had resorted to drinking a bottle of champagne whilst taking ownership of the booth and shooing everybody away. After the karaoke Nick had disappeared which sent her straight back into sad puppy mode.

She was now giggling to herself, amused about how she had become just like Mr Suspenders at their first wedding together. Ninety Nine percent of the time she always had a blast at weddings but this one was different. She was in a different place and was handling it badly. Whilst lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed Nick had now joined her,

"Hey Jess. I see you have been taking up my hobby of being the crazy, miserable drunk."

The hiccups had taken over again so she decided to answer him with a nod. Taking the champagne from her he took a giant swig before continuing,

"Caroline planned the wedding. That's why we're here."

Her eyes were wide due to her intoxication, she couldn't quite fathom what was happening. Her words were heavily slurred,

"N-Nick...where's Coraline? Does she know you are with me because boy did she looked peeved after the karaoke!"

He passed her the champagne bottle which was now empty. She tossed out it of the curtain, narrowly avoiding a passing bridesmaid. She looked back towards Nick who was looking at her intently, the tension made her hiccups become more frequent. His voice was soft,

"Jess. I want you to know that I am so sorry. I have these feelings for you that I have no freaking idea how to handle and it's driving me crazy. I just..."

She clumsily placed her finger on his lips in an attempt to silence his confession but he brushed it away and moved closer to her. He slowly moved the hair from her eyes and he was met with huge blue oceans.

She felt all twirly and dizzy as she moved her hand gingerly up towards his face, stroking his cheek,

"You're so soft. Like a towel,"

He kissed her softly waiting for her reaction. It took her a few seconds to register what was happening before she responded. After a few minutes they slowly pulled away, he held her hand. She smiled and after a few seconds she broke the silence,

"Nick...I'm about to do something and please don't think it was your fault."

Before he could question her she threw up all over his shoes and the photo booth floor before passing out on his lap. After shaking what he could from his new converse he proceeded to lifting her up over his shoulder and carrying her to a taxi.

* * *

The taxi ride was comical. Jess throwing up all over the taxi, Nick writing an IOU so the driver could get it valeted and a phone call to a drunken Cece explaining Jess's sickness.

He was relieved when they reached the apartment. After finding Jess's keys he opened the door and carried her through the living room straight to the bathroom.

She was awake but still throwing up. He managed to pull her hair into a sloppy ponytail and grabbed her a bottle of water. After what felt like hours she finally stopped hurling and scrambled into the shower thankful for all of his help.

When she finally finished showering she pulled back the curtain to find her pyjamas and bunny slippers. After pulling them on and brushing her teeth she headed to her bedroom where he was sat at the edge of her bed attempting to read her 'Women are cool too' magazine. She sat next to him and smiled,

"Hey. I am so sorry for throwing up on your shoes, I've never really drank mass amounts of champagne before. I guess the bubbles got to me,"

He chuckled to himself before replying,

"Don't worry about it, I stole some of Schmidt's socks and shoes,"

Her eyes grew wide again, distracting him from their conversation. He snapped back into it when she quizzed him, cocking her head to one side,

"What did you do with yours?"

Suppressing his smirk he shrugged,

"I cleaned them..."

She looked confused. Never in all the time she had been living there had she seen Nick clean. She's watched him attempt to hide everything under the living room rug but not clean. He couldn't contain his laughter and decided to spill the beans,

"You know I don't clean. I left them in Schmidt's room."

They both started laughing hysterically. It was as if nothing had happened and it was like old times. BC. Before Caroline. After their laughter died down he became more serious and looked straight into her eyes,

"I meant what I said, Jess. I do have feelings for you."

Her mouth fell open a little. It was out of the blue. She was happy he finally confessed to her how he was feeling but that was outweighed by the fact he was still in a relationship with her now sworn enemy,

"But you're with Caroline."

Her eyes were wide with hurt, she needed to be with him. He could make all the hurt go away. She had missed him incredibly since his departure. His hand moved towards his head, massaging it. His voice grew quieter,

"I know. I'm such a mess. Now that you're better, I think...I think I should go."

Before he could stand she pulled on his arm, begging him not to leave,

"Please, Nick. Stay. I still feel awful, will you stay with me?"

His hand now moved into his hair as he contemplated his next move. He hadn't even spoken to Caroline since the karaoke. He had managed to escape as she was distracted by the bride and groom thanking her for all of her work. He knew as soon as he went back to the apartment they would end up in a huge fight so he decided staying a while longer wouldn't change the fact that he was in deep trouble.

He motioned for her to stand while he moved the duvet so she could climb into her bed . After she was settled he laid on top of the covers and turned to hold her. She felt his arm wrap around her side and within a few minutes sleep had taken her over.

He didn't fall asleep immediately. He knew what he was doing was wrong but it felt good, he felt her warmth and it made him melt. He finally found sleep, pushing all thoughts of Caroline and their potential fight to the back of his mind. He was content for the first time in a long time.


	13. Chapter 13: Hungover

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing, they really do make me want to keep this story going! I think this chapter could be a little better so apologies in advance. I am just a little too excited to post the next one! Please let me know what you think! Thanks again!

**Chapter 13: **Hungover

Morning had arrived and Jess wasn't feeling her best. She could hardly open her eyes, her mouth was as dry as the Sahara and she was as dizzy as that time she went on the Disneyland teacups. It was midday and she still hadn't gotten out of bed, as ill as she was this was mostly due to the fact she could smell his aftershave on her pillow. Thankfully she hadn't heard him leave which she which made her feel slightly less nauseas as she had no idea what to say to him.

A thought soon struck her that maybe he wouldn't come back. Caroline wasn't happy at the wedding so maybe she had tightened his leash and that would be the last she would see him for weeks, months even. Unfortunately Nick was always putty in her hands which she witnesses first hand at their first wedding.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Cece, who was as nearly as hungover as Jess. Her model friend tiptoed across the room and joined her on the bed,

"So I take your feeling delicate today, Miss Day?"

Jess smiled, Cece always made her feel better. She was her best friend and she needed advice,

"Cece, I have these crazy, weird feelings for Nick and I am so confused. I want to be with him but he is still pretty messed up because of Caroline and I am terrified with the thought of a potential relationship ruining our friendship."

Cece slowly plaited her hair whilst Jess confessed to the twirly moments, pausing when the kisses were mentioned. She looked at her friend who was clearly distraught and incredibly hungover,

"Look, Jess. I knew immediately when I met Nick that he would always be in your life. He's your grumpy old man and you two fit together perfectly, its strange actually. Remember when you broke things of with Russell? He couldn't give you what Nick can."

Jess let her head fall into her hands whilst taking in Cece's words. She couldn't help but think how unbalanced things had become between Nick and herself and it scared her but she wanted him. Her voice became a whisper,

"He stayed last night."

Cece couldn't help but smile,

"I know, Jess."

Jess peered at her friend who seemed to always know everything. She wondered if she knew what she was about to tell her,

"He slept with me."

Cece raised her eyebrows. This she did not know. She had half expected Nick to be sleeping on the couch in a pool of his own drool. Before she could ask her next question, Jess had already answered it,

"Nothing twirly related. No smooshing. We just...cuddled. It was perfect."

* * *

_Earlier that morning..._

She had been waiting up all night, scared something had happened to him. For a few hours she paced the kitchen, then the living room contemplating what he was up to. She had bumped into the model at the party who told her Jess had left but Nick wasn't with her which calmed her down for a while. As she was about report him missing she heard the door open and there stood a very dishevelled Nick Miller.

Dropping the phone she ran to him, smothering him with a constricting hug,

"Oh god, Nick. I was so worried. What the hell have you been doing? You look like you have been hit by a truck!"

He rubbed the back of his head which had become increasingly painful which he would blame on Schmidt and his love for Tequila. He looked at her, his voice barely audible,

"Yeah sure feels like it. Listen Caroline, we need to talk."

She ushered him over to the sofa. After they had sat down she became more serious and placed her hand over his,

"Yes, we do. Before you say something can I just say I am so sorry about the whole Jess thing. You two have this weird friendship and it made me jealous. I promised I would change to so I just wanted to let you know that I am happy for you to hang out with her whenever you like."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He mostly stunned due to never once hearing her say Jess's name without pulling a face.

"But Caroline..."

She lightly squeezed his hand as she interrupted him.

"I love you, Nick and I don't want to lose you again."

He returned a squeeze and attempted to continue his sentence,

"Caroline, listen to me. Please..."

Once again she disrupted him,

"Nick, I love y..."

He let go of her hand and stood up, starting to pace the living room. His headache was becoming increasingly intolerable which was beginning to make him annoyed. He managed to speak,

"Will you just shut the hell up for one minute? Jeez! I thought you said you were going to change yet you still wont let me say what I need to!"

He sighed, exasperated. Caroline lowered her head, her voice barely audible

"Oh..sorry."

He gave her a sympathetic look but didn't resume his seat next to her,

"Now you know I am not great discussing 'feelings' but I need to tell you something..."

Her heart began to beat rapidly, she knew he had been acting strangely but she never thought he would be prepared for marriage. She forced herself to sit quietly to let him continue with the potential proposal.

"Caroline...I want to break up."

Her smile disappeared instantly and she felt like she wanted to throw up. After a few seconds the anger took over and her voice was incredibly loud,

"WHAT? Why? What hap...Is this because of Jess?"

He knew he couldn't lie to her any longer. It had always been about Jess he knew this ever since he sang Dirty Dancing in the restaurant to her. He never sang to anyone. He looked towards Caroline whose face was growing redder by the minute,

"No. It's not because of Jess. It's because of me. I'm not the person for you Caroline, hell I have no idea who I am when I'm with you."

Her voice grew quiet again as she stared intently at him,

"Have you kissed her?"

He paused, unsure of how to approach the question. He didn't want to lie to her, so he took a deep relaxing breath before his next words,

"I wont lie to you. I have kissed her more than once and I thought they were drunken mistakes but now I know that she is the person for me and I am so sorry for doing this to you Caroline, I never wanted to hurt you."

She was now pacing

"So you have been with that dopey eyed, head in the clouds, weirdo whilst we were together"

He nodded his head slowly.

"I am so sorry, Caroline."

She pointed to the door as she looked at him in disgust,

"GET OUT!"

He didn't move. He wanted to apologise and make things right, he wanted to stay friends.

"GET THE HELL OUT!"

Numerous objects were now flying towards him so he made a hasty exit, apologising numerous times on the way out. He knew she wouldn't take it very well but throwing objects was something he didn't expect and her aim was pretty good.

As he made his way to the stairs he contemplated just how messed up his relationship with Caroline was and wondered if he would ever sustain a good relationship. He felt sick with guilt for what he did to Caroline but he needed to see Jess.


	14. Chapter 14: Surprise

**A/N**: Hello you lovely people. Huge thank you to you all for your amazing feedback! Apologies for the delay, I have been OBSESSED with the Olympics!

Thank you to FallenOutTheWindow for your lovely review, writergirl89 and jrweber for being very loyal and the rest of you guys for taking time out to read my fic and leave feedback. Thank you!

I don't really want this fic to end so I am hoping to somehow work this into season 2 which I know is going to be a pain due to the season 2 spoilers. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, please read and review!

**Chapter 14**: Surprise

Jess had now moved to the couch, Cece had managed to get her in the shower, put a dress on and apply a little make up. Even though she hated to admit it, it made her feel a little better. Her stomach was still in knots however as she knew where Nick was. Before she could attempt to hide under the blanket on the sofa there was a knock. Dragging herself slowly over to the door she twisted the handle, annoyed at the person who had interrupted her pity party.

The door opened to reveal a very tired looking turtle face. She couldn't summon any words, she hadn't thought what would happen if he returned back home. His face was pale and his shirt untucked. For a few minutes he lingered in the doorway, still in shock after finally coming to terms with the craziness of the last few months.

They stared at each other for a few more moments before she wrapped her arms around his neck, her head on his shoulder. He responded immediately, picking her up and carrying her over to the sofa where they both laid and held each other, overwhelmed by what was happening.

After a while she lifted her head and stared into his tired eyes, the spark was stronger than ever as she leaned in to kiss him. Their lips met for just a second and he felt a sense of relief. Relief that he no longer had to pretend to be somebody he wasn't. Relief he had found somebody who knew him completely and liked him for who he was. He finally spoke,

"Jess, I'm really sorry about confusing you and making a whole mess of things."

She placed a hand on his cheek, a smile lighting up her face. Laying back down next to him she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When she awoke she noticed she had been moved into her bed, Nick was beside her still asleep. It struck her just how peaceful he was when he was dreaming, so still, happy even. She had never really seen him that way and it made her all fuzzy.

His eyes slowly opened and it took him a few moments to remember where he was. He turned to face Jess, her eyes consuming him. He stroked her cheek,

"Hey...Did you sleep ok?"

She nodded planting kisses on his palm, revelling in his scent. He was still shocked that he was laying with her, something he thought would never happen. He kissed her softly and she responded with a longer, wanting kiss. Her hands began to move all over his body and his all over hers. Before any clothing was removed he stopped her and looked into her eyes once more,

"Jess, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, once we do this everything will be different and I'm not gonna lie, I'm scared I could lose you."

She smiled,

"Nick..."

He carefully placed a finger of her lips, gently silencing her,

"Jess. I...I love you...I don't think I could handle losing you. Please..are you sure?"

The thoughtful Nick was the Nick she fell in love with. When she was in trouble or sad or just needed someone to talk to it was always him and he had just confessed to loving her and unlike Paul and Russell she loved him back,

"You wont lose me. I...I love you..."

That was it, they had both committed the ultimate room-mate crime, falling for each other. He was in awe, awe that Jess, who had seen him at his worst for the majority of their friendship, had fallen for him. He loved her since the day he sang dirty dancing to her and made up the words. Reaching for her, he kissed her so passionately it surprised her and it took her breath away.

As they undressed each other he couldn't help but remember the first time they had encountered one another naked, the memory of Jess's towel falling to the floor made him giggle. She stopped him,

"What's funny, Mr Miller? Is it me?"

She stood and looked at him, her heart beating erratically. He stood next to her and took her hands,

"No, no, no. It's just...do you remember the last time we saw each other naked? Now we are doing this, its just surreal."

She relaxed a little, she should of known that at least one of them would freak out,

"Do you need your Jamaican music?"

He laughed and kissed her neck slowly,

"Don't forget I still have that gift certificate.."

She stopped him before he could leave another trail of happy twirliness down her neck and collarbone,

"What gift certificate?"

He led her to the bed, his smile intoxicating her, making her want him more. He whispered into her ear,

"The gift certificate that promises one night of nerdy, weird sex that works for both of us."

After laughing they continued with their breach of the room mate rules and the nerdy, weird sex was on hold for the classic vanilla. She would give him the nerdy, weird sex when he would least expect it.

* * *

Schmidt had been waiting for Cece all night and she had finally text him to say she was in the elevator of the loft. After he read the text he set his phone down and sat at the counter.

As Cece opened the door she was surprised to find the loft was in candle light and everything was covered in pink rose petals. Soft Jazz was playing in the background and as she reached the kitchen her heart leapt up into her throat. There was Schmidt, completely naked, on one knee with a single pink rose in his mouth and a small black box clutched in his hands.

"Cecilia. Beautiful Cecilia. Goddess of beauty..."

She slowly walked towards him as he continued,

"Will you marry me?"

She stopped in her tracks, dumbstruck at the scene before her and the question that had come from the boyfriend she had known for just a few months. He looked ridiculous and she couldn't help but smile, only he would propose naked.

"Cece?"

She couldn't move, her feet were glued to the ground. She was overcome with emotion and surprise. Schmidt called her again,

"Cece? Will you marry me?"

She slowly regained control over her legs and knelt down in front of him,

"I don't believe this! Schmidt I...we've only been together a few months..I..."

The rose fell from his mouth and his head fell into his hands. He genuinely loved her and was terrified of losing her, he wanted nothing more than to make her his wife and he had failed. He knew it might have been drastic but he had no idea how to show her just how much she meant to him. Her hand on his cheek snapped him out of his silent despair,

"Yes!"

He had to shake his head to make sure he wasn't hearing things. It took him exactly five minutes to realise that she had accepted but he had to check,

"Really?"

She squealed and jumped into his naked arms,

"Really!"

After ten minutes of kissing and Cece confirming over and over that she had accepted he finally knelt back down on one knee and opened the black box before her. A beautiful princess cut diamond sparkled in the candlelight, she had never seen anything more beautiful. He elegantly placed the ring on her ring finger and it fit perfectly, she then understood that her favourite missing ring had been 'borrowed' so he could size up the ring. She rolled her eyes as she would have to apologise to Nadia.

After more kissing and sipping on the champagne she began undressing and led Schmidt to the sofa, hoping to thank him for a beautiful night. Before her bra came loose they were interrupted by Jess and Nick, stumbling out of her room half naked.

Nick was experiencing total happiness which was cut short as soon as he opened his eyes to find naked Schmidt stood before him,

"SCHMIDT?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"


End file.
